


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a tease, College AU, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fem!Cas, Kind of a slow build, Rough Sex, Sam and Dean are roommates, Sexual Content, Stanford AU, Student!Dean, because I can't stop myself from writing character development, fangs, librarian!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries his hardest to be a good boy and is rewarded with mind-blowing sex.</p><p>Dedicated to the lovely freak-and-proud on tumblr! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Dean had hit the snooze button several times, but he just wasn’t ready to give up the warmth of his feather comforter. However, he decided he was more than ready when an enormous shoe connected with his head.

“DAMMIT, Sam!” 

“Dude, we’re gonna be late for our first day of classes! Get the hell up!” Sam replied unsympathetically. 

“My class starts an entire hour after yours.” Dean grumbled.

“Yeah, but I know you; if I leave you asleep you’ll stay asleep. I’m about to head out. Meet me at the library after you get out, okay?” 

Dean sat up and grunted to indicate he understood and Sam took off with a grin. _Little poindexter… Way too eager to learn!_ Dean thought to himself. He groaned and rubbed his face, then headed to the bathroom to get ready. 

Class was uneventful, as expected, just going over the syllabus for Physics in Engineering II. Dean was pleased with himself for managing to stay awake the whole time and he stretched luxuriously as he stood. He saw a girl look over at him mid-stretch and he gave her a cheesy grin, but she just rolled her eyes at him. Swing and a miss… Oh, well, the semester had just started, he was sure to pick someone up soon. He moseyed out of the Engineering building and started on the short journey to the campus library. He hoped Sam was waiting outside, he didn’t feel like having to hunt him down in the maze. 

He squinted in the bright morning sun. He’d need another cup of coffee if he was going to put up with being awake before 9a.m. He was relieved to see Sam sitting on the broad steps that lead to the library’s entrance and hailed him when he spotted Dean.

“’Sup, jerk?” Sam greeted him. 

“Bitch… How was your first nerd-class?”

“Pfft! You’re one to talk Mr. Physics! And it was fine, thank you.”

“Oh, come on, Game Theory? Can’t get much nerdier than that!” Dean teased. Sam sighed and stood, turning to go inside. 

“Not what you think it means…” he muttered. He was so over explaining to Dean what that actually was. “C’mon, I’ve gotta look for some stuff. You need anything?”

“Nah, but I’ll come with. This whole ‘daylight’ thing is killing me, rather be inside. Can we grab coffee after?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam chuckled. They opened the door and walked into the blissfully dim library. They were only a few feet in when Sam suddenly felt himself being yanked into a side corridor.

“What the-- “ he started to protest, but Dean shushed him.

“Hottie alert!” he exclaimed in a loud whisper. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Dean? It’s our first day, you can’t keep it in your pants for at least 24 hours?” Dean glared at him for a moment, then indicated that Sam should follow him to the edge of the wall.

“No, dude, you don’t understand. Look at her! She’s working at the desk, black hair. The one that looks like a goddess.” Sam peeked around the corner as inconspicuously as he could. There were a few students around the desk and two librarians, but it was clear who Dean was talking about. The librarian closest to them was tall and lithe with long, shiny black hair and intense blue eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless and she had perfectly shaped pink lips. She wore a fitted black dress shirt, a black pencil skirt and a necklace of blue beads that matched her eyes exactly. She was already tall, but the taupe heels she wore added three inches. Sam quickly ducked back again and let out a low whistle.

“Okay, I take it back. I mean, she’s really not my type, but I get what you see. Please do me a favor, though, don’t embarrass me - I’m gonna be here a lot, I don’t need to be known as the brother of the pervy guy.” Another glare from Dean. 

“I can play it cool, don’t you worry, Sammy.” he said poking Sam in the chest. And with that he marched out into the circulation area. Sam followed, but overtook Dean. He had actual business there after all. 

“Hi, can you please tell me where the catalog computers are?” he asked. The raven haired woman nodded and raised a slender hand. 

“Over against the wall, next to new fiction.” she replied as she pointed them out. 

“Thanks.” Sam said with a friendly smile. He expected to hear some line from Dean, but when he didn’t he turned back to see if he was even still there. What he saw made him have to cover his mouth to keep from laughing aloud: Dean was speechless, stunned. Sam was positively gleeful, but he left before he could say anything that would cause Dean to deck him later. 

Dean had had a pick up line locked and loaded, ready for when Sam was done, but the moment he heard the object of his desire speak his mind went completely blank. Her voice. It was deep and smoky, like how he imagined sex personified would sound. It curled through his brain and cut off his ability to think and he, Dean Winchester, Sex God, actually became nervous. He hardly knew what to do with himself; his palms were sweaty, his heart rate sped up, he contemplated fleeing, but before he could she turned her attention on him.

“Can I help you?” she asked with her head tilted slightly to one side in mild concern. 

“I - uh… yeah.” he stammered, flailing his hands a little. He cleared his throat and managed to snap his thoughts back into focus. “Sorry, uh, where’s the bathroom?” _The bathroom!? Why would I say that!?_

“Oh, it’s down the hall and to the right.” she replied with a sweet smile.

“Th-thanks.” he muttered and walked away as smoothly as he could. When he got there he shoved the door open and leaned on the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. _What the hell was that?_ he thought while he turned on the tap. He splashed some cold water on his face and felt a little better. He should just go find Sam and try to get him to hurry up so he could get out of here and collect himself. Dean walked back out into the front room and was relieved to see that the woman was no longer there. He found Sam easy enough, already buried nose deep in a thick tome and sitting at one of the study tables. He sat down heavily across from Sam, making the younger man jump. 

“Jesus, Dean, what’s up?”

“Let’s get outta here.” he replied flatly. 

“What’s going on, man, you okay?” Sam’s eyes roamed over his brother taking in the pale, sweaty face and blown pupils. 

“Yes, I’m okay!” he replied a little too vehemently. “I just want to get outta here.” 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Sam asked, the glee returning to his voice. “That girl’s got you all messed up, hasn’t she?” he teased.

“Shut up…” Dean muttered.

“No, go talk to her! She’s clearly something special if she’s gotten to you like this. Don’t you need anything for class?” Dean thought a moment.

“Yeah, there must be something…” he replied quietly. Sam just raised his eyebrows expectantly until he saw Dean steel himself and rise from the table. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” he said a little too loudly, earning a deadly glance from Dean. Sam just laughed like a ten year old.

The woman had returned to her post and Dean sauntered over casually. He gave himself a little pep talk as he approached the desk, but his resolve was nearly ruined when she smiled at him. She was practically glowing!

“Anything else I can help you with?”

“Uh, yeah, I was looking for something for my physics class. Can you show me where those books would be?” He silently praised himself for keeping his cool.

“Sure, follow me.” she said, turning and walking down one of the aisles. Her hips swayed in a way that Dean could tell was completely natural but was the kind of movement that inspired poetry. A few seconds later she stopped and pointed out the section he was looking for. 

“Thanks.” he said with a dopey grin and watched her walk away. He had no idea what he was looking for, really, so he pulled his syllabus out of his bag and gave it a once over. After that he browsed through the surprisingly large section for a while before he realized that it didn’t matter what he took out, he should just grab something. He rolled his eyes at himself and took a book off the shelf randomly.

“’Feynman’s Rainbow’” Dean read under his breath as he walked back to the desk. He shrugged and tucked it under his arm. He rounded the corner of the bookcases to find a line had formed. He had a little panic as he waited, hoping he would end up with the raven haired librarian, but he needn’t have worried as fate seemed to be on his side. 

“Find what you were looking for?” she asked with a smile.

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean replied with a more dignified grin this time. He set the book on the counter as he dug his student ID out of his pocket. 

“Oh, Feynman! He’s one of my favorite scientists!” she exclaimed.

“Really? Mine, too!” he lied. But, hey, the spark in her eye that it earned was worth it. She scanned his ID into the computer, then the book. 

“Dean. That’s a nice name.” she commented and he was nearly floored by the sound of his name spoken in her voice. 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” he said, barely able to prevent it from coming out as a squeak. 

“My name’s Castiel.” she told him, offering her hand. He took it and shook gently. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too. Wow, you have a beautiful name.” She actually blushed a bit at that. 

“Thank you. Most people just think it’s weird.” she said shyly. 

“Well, I guess most people are stupid.” he replied with a cocky grin and she laughed. It was such a beautiful sound he vowed to make her do that as much as possible from now on.

“Hey, listen, are you free later? Wanna grab a coffee or a drink?” His confidence was suddenly back in full force.

“Oh, I can’t today, but I’m sure I’ll see you around here, okay?” she answered, tying to politely hint to him that the line continued to grow behind him. He got the message and glanced backward.

“Sorry! Okay, I’ll see you around.” he said turning to hurry away and tripping over his own feet a little. He spotted Sam in the line and signaled that they’d meet outside. Sam nodded in reply and barely contained his laughter. 

Sam immediately started ribbing Dean as they headed off to the student center. 

“Gonna be doing a lot of ’studying’ from now on, huh?” Sam teased.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean grumbled and gave his brother a playful punch on the arm.

“Jerk.” Sam laughed.

 

Days passed and Dean quickly became a model student, studying devotedly at the library. He already knew Castiel’s schedule (Hey, she had volunteered that information, he wasn’t a creep!) and spent as much time as possible there during her shifts. Of course, that only ended up being one or two days a week due to his own schedule. He was torn between desperately wanting to hook up with her and not wanting to screw things up. Dean Winchester, The Great Player, was head over heels for this woman and he wanted to take it slow - really slow. And he was _not_ going to scare her off by being an oaf. 

But, man, was she making it difficult…

 

One quiet day he was sitting at a table near the front desk, attempting to cram for an Intro to Computer Aided Design test, when Castiel came hurrying in. She called out to the other librarian that she’d be right there and received a smile and a wave. She hardly even glanced at Dean, which was just as well as he was rather engrossed in his textbooks. He was roused from his studies, though, when he heard that enchanting laugh. Dean looked up to see Castiel sitting at the desk, chatting with her co-worker, and putting lotion on her long, smooth legs. He sat there, open mouthed, pen he’d been chewing on dangling from his lips. Castiel finally looked up and caught him staring, throwing him a coy smile and slowly continuing her motions. He played it cool, giving her a dopey grin in return, then returned his gaze to his work before the inappropriate thoughts took over. 

 

A few days later Dean was there on a Saturday evening, not exactly a busy time for the campus library. Toward closing he found himself seemingly alone with Castiel and he decided it was a good time to try and chat her up again. He sauntered over, leaned on the counter, and gave her his most winning smile. 

“Hey, there. How’s it going?” he asked.

“Lovely. You?” she replied in her dusky tone.

“Oh, just dandy.” he shrugged.

“Want some chocolate?” she asked as she held out a small paper bag with the logo of the local candy shop stamped on it. She had a Cadbury Crème Egg in her other hand that she’d partially unwrapped. 

“Aren’t those supposed to be for Easter?” he asked as he pointed to the egg. 

“There was a Fall Equinox sale today and they make the eggs green for Halloween now, I couldn’t resist! See?” Castiel bit into the egg revealing the green center and Dean laughed.

“Well, thanks, but my brother’s got me on a pretty strict diet right now. He’s ‘worried about my health’ or some crap.” he replied using air quotes.

“Aw, that’s too bad, Dean. You like denying yourself pleasure?” she asked in a teasing voice as she licked up a stray drip of the creamy white fondant. Dean shuddered visibly and Castiel internally praised herself. 

“Uh-” he squeaked and cleared his throat. “So, uh, do you wanna maybe get that drink tonight?” he stuttered out.

“Absolutely.” she grinned at him. “I’ll be done here at 9, okay?”

“Great! I’ll just study until then.” Dean replied. 

Dean and Castiel started going out once or twice a week, more if they could manage. He learned that she’d taken an accelerated course in Library Sciences and had started early because she was home schooled, so they were about the same age. She liked cats, painting, and the color blue. She had a great sense of humor and as posh as she looked she didn’t take herself very seriously. 

She learned that he was in his senior year of college and would graduate with a degree in Mechanical Engineering, though he didn’t know what he’d do with it. He liked working at his Uncle Bobby’s salvage yard, his Baby - the Impala that he kept in impeccable condition, and really good burgers. He was an intelligent man with simple pleasures. They suited each other to a T.

 

Close to Halloween, Dean asked Castiel to accompany him to a campus party. He made a point of letting her know that he wasn’t dressing up, even though it was a costume party, so she shouldn’t feel pressured to dress up either. She accepted his invitation and told him she’d think about the costume situation with a mischievous glint in her eye.

The day of the party Dean came to pick Castiel up from work. She was the perfect picture of the Sexy Librarian: black pencil skirt, white dress shirt that was belted at the waist, black stockings, raven hair in a bun, wire rimmed glasses, and bright red heels that matched her lipstick. The belt buckle was holiday appropriate - a silver skull with bat wings on either side. Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He was relieved she’d decided not to dress up, he’d been feeling like a jerk for not doing so himself. She looked up and caught his eye with a wink as she was checking out the last patron. He strode over and gave her a kiss as soon as they were alone. 

“Damn, you look amazing!” he murmured against her lips. She drew away with a smile and an assessing look at him.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” she replied with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing his best pair of jeans with a crisp black dress shirt and shiny black dress shoes. “Just missing one thing…” She dug into her purse and pulled out a red silk tie that matched her shoes exactly and he gaped at it. 

“I thought, you know, in case we wanted to match.” Castiel explained with a little pout that just made her look even more beautiful. Dean chuckled and shook his head slightly as she leaned in close enough for her lips to brush his ear. “Besides, maybe you could tie me up with it later.” she whispered. Dean’s pants were suddenly way too tight and he lost the ability to speak. They’d only kissed so far - well, made out was more like it - but now he was getting a clear invitation from Castiel to take things further and he didn’t know if he could walk anymore… She was perfectly delighted, it was exactly the response she was looking for. She was very much looking forward to playing How Much Can I Tease Dean Without Breaking Him tonight. 

Castiel looped the tie round his neck and stepped back, which seemed to be enough to break the spell. 

“Uuuhhh, that sounds great…” he finally said with a lopsided grin.

“Excellent. Now I just need to get ready.”

“Oh, I, uh thought you weren’t going in costume.” he said, confused.

“I already am in costume.” she replied as if that should be obvious, a hint of a tease in her gaze. “Just need a couple finishing touches.” Dean started to tie his tie as Castiel started to remove a few bobby pins from her hair. She pulled out a long clip that released the bulk of her hair at the same time she removed her glasses and shook her head. Her wavy locks tumbled over her shoulders and it was like a fantasy coming true for Dean. Castiel’s hair fell over one eye so that she resembled Veronica Lake. She then started to unbutton her shirt and Dean’s eyes darted from side to side nervously. Was she really going to undress in front of him, right here? But no, she pulled the shirt up and out from under the belt to reveal that she was, in fact, wearing a dress, not a skirt as he’d originally assumed. Castiel was absolutely stunning and Dean could feel his knees start to quiver, so he leaned back against the counter, tie long forgotten. 

“Need to put a little more makeup on. Five minutes, okay?” Dean nodded dumbly as she walked away.

True to her word, Castiel returned five minutes later, eyes a deep smoky grey.

“So… what are you dressed as? If that’s not a stupid question.” Dean asked. 

“It’s not a stupid question.” Castiel assured him with her head lowered slightly. When she looked up again she was grinning, lips pulled back enough to reveal custom made vampire fangs. Dean swallowed audibly. 

“Well, I guess that answers my question.” he managed in a shaky voice. Castiel rewarded him with that laugh he loved so much. 

“C’mon.” she said, grabbing him by the tie he’d managed to finish tying while she was gone. “You ready, stud?” Dean just nodded and allowed himself to be led out the door. Once outside he offered her his arm and escorted her to the Impala. The party was a little ways out from town, better for noise making and outdoor drinking. 

By the time they arrived the party was fully under way; music blaring from the house, people shouting happily to one another, red plastic cups strewn about the lawn. They forced their way through the crowd at the front door and headed straight for the makeshift bar. Dean got a whisky and ginger, Castiel a vodka tonic, and they started drifting around the house looking for people they knew. It had turned out that they had quite a few friends in common, plus Castiel knew Sam pretty well by now. And speak of the devil; they ran into Sam almost immediately in the living room. He and Dean both jolted when Castiel and Sam’s date shrieked simultaneously and ran into each others arms.

“I take it you and Jess have met?” Sam laughed. The two women nodded, twin smiles gracing their faces. “Dean, this is Jess. Remember I told you she was in my Environmental Law class?” 

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Dean shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too!” Jess replied cheerily.

“Well, we’ll catch you guys later, okay?” Sam said as he gently pulled Jess away into the next room. Dean and Castiel waved as they parted.

The living room had been set up as a dance floor - couches and recliners moved to the edges of the room, carpets rolled away - and it was packed with young bodies enjoying each other. Without even asking, because she knew better, Castiel grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him into the crowd. Dean made a weak effort to protest, but Castiel was absolutely irresistible tonight. _Maybe it’s the full moon._ he tried to convince himself as he wrapped his drink-free hand around her waist and started to sway.

It was mesmerizing the way Castiel danced, hips swaying to the beat in perfect time, running her hands up and down Dean’s chest. She turned her back to him and slid her shoulders down his torso. She leaned forward a little on her way back up so her perfect rear pressed into his legs all the way up to his groin. They carried on like this for several songs and Dean was sweating not only from the close press of bodies, but from the Herculean effort of not popping a boner. He couldn’t take in anymore.

“Hey, I gotta go take a leak.” he practically shouted to be heard over the music. Castiel nodded and he squeezed out of the ever growing crowd. Once he was in line for the bathroom he cooled down a bit and could think clearly. He shut the door behind him when it was finally his turn and found himself staring down his reflection again. _Okay, Winchester, this is it. Tonight’s the night and nothing’s going to get in your way!_ After his little pep talk he went back out into the fray to find Castiel. He searched for quite some time, through several rooms, and he started to get anxious until he heard her delightful laughter. He turned to see Castiel talking to a short, brown haired guy in a familiar manner and Dean was immediately jealous. He shoved his way over to the pair and schooled his expression before putting an arm around Castiel possessively. She and the man looked up at Dean.

“Dean! This is my brother, Gabe.” she introduced and relief washed over him as he shook Gabe’s hand.

“Hey, Dean, nice to meet ya! I’ve heard a lot about you from my little sis.” he said with a pat on Castiel’s arm. Castiel blushed deep pink and Dean could hardly believe his eyes - she was always so composed that it seemed out of place, but it only endeared her more to him. 

“Is that so?” Dean teased with a wink in her direction. “All good, I hope?”

“Oh, definitely, don’t worry, man!” Gabe said with a huge smile. “Well, anyway, I’m gonna move on - got a hot prospect in the next room!” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Castiel rolled her eyes and Dean gave him the thumbs up, then turned his attention back to Castiel. 

“Hey, baby, what do you say we get outta here?” he rumbled against her ear. He was satisfied to detect a subtle shiver run through her body. She turned and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before moving to his ear. 

“Sounds wonderful.” she purred. She moved her mouth lower and nipped gently at his neck with her fangs. Dean had to catch himself on the wall because his knees suddenly refused to support him. Castiel giggled and took his hand to lead him out of the house and back to the Impala. Dean managed to catch Sam’s eye on the way out and gave him their secret signal for ‘don’t come home tonight’ which was met with a good-natured eye roll. When they were settled in the car Dean turned to Castiel who was perched prettily, one arm draped over the back of the seat, eyes half-lidded. He gulped and cleared his throat. 

“So… do you wanna come back to my place?” he asked with a little to much hope in his voice to sound confident. 

“I’d love that.” she replied seductively. It made Dean feel like an inexperienced teenager to have such a glorious specimen before him. A glorious specimen that wanted him, at that. She shifted close to him and slid a hand up his thigh as he started the engine and put it in gear. Dean jumped a little, but he was able to concentrate enough to get them out onto the road. Only a 20 minute drive. he told himself, but he whimpered ever so quietly when her hand brushed across his zipper. She nuzzled into his neck and gave him little kitten licks as she rubbed his crotch with more pressure. He let out a very unmanly whine as he started to pant and felt himself get harder and harder. He finally had to take her hand away. 

“Okay, sweetheart, gotta get us home in one piece.” he chuckled. She giggled, but backed off a little. The drive back to Dean’s place was quiet, save for the radio, and quick. As soon as he parked Castiel grabbed his shirt front and dragged him into a passionate kiss. She whined disappointedly when Dean pulled away after a minute, but he got out of the car and pulled her with him. When she was standing he scooped her up in a fireman’s lift and she squealed with laughter. He kicked the Impala’s door shut with a silent apology and brought his hand down firmly on Castiel’s ass.

“Naughty girl, teasing me like that.” he growled. “Gonna have to teach you a lesson.” She giggled some more and sighed; that’s exactly what she was aiming for.

As soon as they were in the apartment he set Castiel down gently and led her to the bedroom. They started to lose shoes and belts along the way and Dean grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. Castiel gasped as she bounced slightly and spread her arms out, offering herself up to Dean’s desires. He took a moment to rake his eyes over her body and was suddenly very, very glad they’d waited. This was going to be so good. 

He crawled onto the bed and over her body until they were face to face and he was straddling her thighs. He kisses her neck, her jaw, her lips, her collarbone. He stroked her breasts gently and she tugged his hair, urging him on. He squeezed hard and earned a pleased moan from Castiel, who arched her back up. Dean’s brain was rejoicing at the discovery - she wanted it rough. Now he understood the choice of fangs. 

He pulled her into a sitting position and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he clumsily unzipped her dress. She released her grip to unbutton his shirt and remove it along with his tie. They could be slow and sensual next time, right now they were frantic with the need to consume each other after waiting for so long. Dean lifted Castiel up onto her knees and tugged her dress off in one smooth motion and discarded it, his pants following almost immediately after.

Castiel looked amazing like this, in matching red bra and panties, her stockings hugging her hips and waist making her look like a 1950’s pin-up girl. Dean growled as he attacked her again and she let out a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a moan. He sucked on her neck as she reached beneath herself to undo her bra and he thanked the gods he didn’t have to wrestle with it himself. He caressed her shoulders, bringing the straps down at the same time. He tossed it aside and paused for a moment, admiring his prize. Castiel’s breasts were much bigger than he’d thought, she must have some serious gear there to make her look so modest when she was clothed. But enough of that - he placed a hand on each breast and rolled her nipples between his fingers, causing her to gasp sharply. He grinned and sucked one into his mouth, teasing with his tongue, and Castiel cried out again. He took his mouth away with a quiet ‘pop’ and gave the other the same treatment while she attempted to take her stockings off.

“Leave the panties on.” Dean grunted against her skin and she grinned. He moved back up her body and they kissed with a fevered passion, tongues exploring, panting into each other until they thought they might faint. Dean snaked a hand down her body and into those beautiful panties. He wasn’t surprised to find her soaking wet and didn’t hesitate to slid two fingers into her. Castiel moaned loudly and started to writhe under him impatiently. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you.” he murmured. “Gonna take care of my little slut, make you cum so hard.” He continued his filthy litany as he thrust his fingers in and out of her and it reduced her to a keening, gasping mess. Castiel’s hands groped along his body, unable to decide where they wanted to be, until one brushed over his hard cock straining against black boxer briefs. Dean moaned as she pet him for a few moments before slipping inside to grasp his shaft. He bucked into her fist and she stroked him at a slow, even pace - she didn’t want to rush things too much.

Soon, though, the briefs were gone all together and Dean took his hand away from Castiel. He got up, fished a condom out of the nightstand drawer, and put it on quickly. He climbed back up onto the bed and in between her legs. Slowly he peeled her panties down her legs, following them with kisses on her heated flesh. When they were all the way off he flung them across the room dramatically with a smirk and lined himself up with her entrance. He slid into her as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and they both groaned at the feeling. Castiel was so tight and hot he wasn’t sure he could handle the sensation and he was sure he’d never been this hard before. Dean started up a slow rhythm and he suddenly couldn’t stop the words pouring out of his mouth. 

“So good for me, baby, such a good little slut. Gonna fuck you and make you mine. God, feel so good, baby! Taking my cock like a good little slut!” 

Castiel gave a little moan with each thrust and met his hips halfway every time. She gasped with pleasure when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head in one huge hand, and her chest heaved with each breath. Soon his pace was brutal, sliding in and out of her wet heat easily, and he was almost certain he’d found her G-spot. 

“Fuck, baby… uhn… the things I wanna do to you! Shove you down on your knees and fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours… Tie you up and spank you until your ass is red and you’re - uhn - begging for my cock… Finger fuck you in the back corner of the library, see how quiet you can keep while I make you cum… Oooohhhh, baby!” Dean was getting close and he wanted to hold off, wanted to make sure Castiel came first. It wouldn’t be difficult, judging by the was she was tensing up beneath him, crying out louder at each filthy suggestion. 

Suddenly, Castiel’s eyes went wide and she yanked Dean’s head forward before she sunk her synthetic teeth into his shoulder and moaned loudly through her orgasm. The pain sent Dean crashing over the edge with a shout and he thrust into her one last time as deep as he could. The small trickle of blood she felt made her grin breathlessly against his skin. She pulled away with a lick to the small wound that caused Dean to shudder and they both lay still, panting, for a few moments. 

“Wow… that was amazing!” Dean panted as he rolled onto his side next to Castiel. She sighed with deep contentment and snuggled up against his chest. “I’m gonna go clean up. Why don’t you get under the covers. You need anything?” Castiel lazily shook her head as Dean climbed off the bed on wobbly legs and gave her a quick kiss. Castiel hummed and wiggled around until she was cozy under the blankets. Dean came back just a few minutes later and returned to his position wrapped around Castiel. 

“It’s a good thing it’s Friday.” she commented. 

“Why’s that?” 

“That means we have all weekend to make our way through that list of yours.” she purred. Dean choked a little, then chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Sounds like a plan, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy. Comments make me giddy!
> 
> Feel free to politely point out and grammar or spelling errors so I can fix them! :)


End file.
